Danokozmo
The Player Danokozmo is a regular player on Runescape's CYOC, and used to be a regular play on Funorb's CaC and Roleplaying games on the forums there. The IRL Danokozmo IRL Danokozmo is known to be a male teenager living in San Diego. He enjoys playing sports, video games, and Wizards Magic: The Gathering and Dungeons and Dragons. He also has four cats and a sibling. Sports Danokozmo plays three sports more than any other sport, and he considers himsef better at each than all others (whether he is is yet to be determined). His favorite sport is soccer, of which he has made two allstar teams as a defender, which he still plays. His team has made it past his region's group of teams into post season, both of the teams' names being Quicksilver. His next favorite sport is Baseball. He's played pretty much non-stop since he was five years old, a t-baller at his local little league. Over the years he has had great seasons playing second base and catcher, with the occasional outfield or pitching. He has never hit a homerun, and probably never will due to the fact he is a contact hitter and can get on base with ease, wherehe is a great baserunner. Tennis is dano's third favorite sport. his grandma introduced this sport to him, and ever since, he has been going to tennis camps ever summer from anyhwere from 1-4 weeks, as well as participating in a fall tennis league. He plays other sports casually, though he has found that he is a good sprinter through his school district's junior olympics. Video Games Danokozmo has played a multitude of video games over the years, ranging from game son his computer, to hi Wii, or to his friends' Xbox/Playstation. Some of these include Starcraft 2, Heros of Might and Magic, Stronghold: Crusader, Mario Kart, Lego Star Wars, Star Wars Battlefront II, and of course, Runescape. Most Recently he has picked up Minecraft and LEague of legends, both of which he plays on a regula basis. If you do not knwo what League of Legends is, click this link . Starcraft 2 Danokozmo started playing Starcraft 2 whn he got it for Christmas in 2010. However, he did not begin there. He was first introduced to Starcraft 2 by a Mw2 commentator that had been playing the Beta. After discovering Huskystarcraft, he quickly got into the game and was a regular viewer of Husky's content. After the installation process, Danokozmo chose Zerg as his main race and istantly jumped into bronze league, where he did not do so well. He then switched to Protoss for a few months to get a feel for the game. Afterwhich he switched back to Zerg where he currently is, ranked 23rd in his Bronze league. His low ranking is due to the fact that he plays custom games alomst exculsively. A regular player of MineralZ, Star Battle, and Phantom Mode, you can often find him on one of thos egames, and occasionally others. His Username is Shockling and his Character code is 346 if you want to add him. Will continue to work. Pets Danokozmo has four cats, two male and two female. One is fat, one is old and grumpy, one in young, calm, and has bad breath, and the last is young and very playful. Here are some pictures: Category:Players Category:CYOC